<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen by RationalNumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314348">Frozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber'>RationalNumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into a loving marriage, Tooru and Hajime realize that even as time aged their bodies, some things never really change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anovembernote/gifts">anovembernote</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/gifts">sundowns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Christmas gift for two of the most special IwaOi enthusiasts I know: Miss nd and Miss J! :)</p><p>This fic is based on Miss nd's AU hekhek.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Iwaizumi-Oikawa household <em>looked</em> festive. It was Christmas eve, and Tooru had knocked himself out with the decorations; Garlands of green and red foil snaked every pillar in the house it looked like enormous candy canes; From the ceilings, chains of poinsettia flowers bobbed on continuous arcs, forming a canopy of red petals; For the final touch, a seven feet tall Christmas tree stood in the middle of their living room, various wrapped boxes resting on its base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house looked and smelled like Christmas. However, the atmosphere its owners provided was nothing close to jubilant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, how could you forget the cream!” Tooru hissed, his nostrils flaring as he slammed the bowl of unfinished fruit salad with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flinched, obviously ticked off and displeased over his husband’s grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not slam glassware on the table Tooru? It’s just cream, not the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s eyes rolled upwards as he heaved an exasperated sigh, his fury bubbling on the bottom of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Tooru said, his lips quivering in repressed fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime met his husband’s murderous stare, “I said, it’s just cream. It’s not the end of the fucking world, so stop rapping your lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t stand your behavior sometimes, you prick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know we’re in the same boat.” Hajime replied, not looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s fury rose from his gut and overflowed out of his mouth in the form of words no man would say, especially on the eve of Christmas day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you’re being such a dick over something that <em>you</em> forgot, then maybe we should just spend our Christmas by our own selves, where one’s intolerable attitude can’t affect the other!” He snapped, stomping as he walked to their bedroom slamming the door shut as soon as he entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers trembled as it pressed against the oak door. Their bedroom, also smothered with Christmas decorations, was a murky painting of reds, greens, and earth from his tear-stained eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees buckled to plant itself against the carpeted floor when a golden ball of fur came bounding towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buddy…” Tooru greeted the four-legged creature that was lapping on the tears that flowed down on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog whimpered, settling between his parted legs, head tilted slightly downward as it looked him with an expression that asked: <em>Are you okay?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru stretched his arms towards Buddy, who veered closer to allow his owner to encapsulate him in a warm embrace. “I just had a little squabble with your dad.” He sobbed as his hands ran along the dog’s spine, finding comfort in how the soft fur felt between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog however, had other plans, its ears perking up from the mention of Iwaizumi’s callsign in the household. Buddy’s tail wagged as he stood, Tooru instinctively breaking the embrace as the dog bounded to the corner of the room—towards the area the couple designated to be the sleeping space for their two furry sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing the remaining tears that adorned his cheeks, Tooru’s mind went on a sentimental journey, remembering the time when they first brought Buddy and his brother Musuko, the rather silent Shiba Inu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision was mutual, having been married for almost a year, newlywed Tooru and Hajime thought that there was too much love going around their house, and ultimately decided that adding two members of the family was the right choice to solve the problem—and both we’re right. Seeing Buddy bury his nose on the stash of fluff and cloth to retrieve Hajime’s coat remembered him of the love he and Hajime shared along the momentary rift their fight caused and the consequent ache it brought in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog returned to Tooru and placed the sentimental piece of clothing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wipe my tears with daddy’s sweater?” He sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy sat there and smiled, wagging his tail and completely oblivious to Tooru’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru let something out between a chuckle and a sniffle as he brought the fabric close to his face for him to inhale his husband’s scent. The smell brought him comfort, like the warm feeling that lingered in his test with every meal Hajime brought him back when university nearly drove him to the end of his wits; It felt like the embrace that shielded him from the world, even momentarily, at times where he took more than he could chew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coat reeked of four years of familiarity and mutual pining and a lifetime’s worth of love and marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was criminal that a cup of cream made Tooru think it was all going down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing a deep breath and mustering courage, Tooru turned the doorknob to face the consequences of his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creaking noise was met with the sound of the front door opening, a sweaty Hajime stepping inside with a paper bag in his hand. Buddy ran past Tooru with a series of happy barks as the furball joined Hajime and Musuko for an embrace and exchange of laughs and slobber, Tooru remaining unseen in the shadows of his own predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s tears flowed once more as Iwaizumi glanced towards his direction, an apologetic smile on his face as he raised the bag he was holding, two pairs of curious eyes following it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me? I have the cream…” Hajime chuckled before continuing, Tooru sniffling as he spread his arms wide, immediately filled by Hajime’s warmth and embrace, “I wasn’t sure what kind you needed so I may have bought more than a fruit salad’s worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s chest rumbled with laughter as he tightened his embrace, taking all of Hajime’s scent in for a round of euphoria and reminiscing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Tooru.” Hajime answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru snickered as he brought their faces close enough for their noses to touch, “Is that supposed to be the answer for an apology?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that’s what your overthinking mind needs to hear.” Hajime’s breath was hot against Tooru’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Tooru goaded, leaning even closer, his lips a centimeter away for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s smile was teasing as he pressed their bodies together, both of their scents blending to a sweet concoction that riled up their heartbeats, simultaneously making the air around them denser, an exordium of a touchy-feely discourse between their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the two were familiar with the ecstasy brought by delayed gratification, to endure the tight knotting of their insides as their minds screamed for them to unite both in body and soul. So, Hajime settled for a quick peck on Tooru’s lips, pushing his carnal thoughts away momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just know. I’ve been married to an outstanding architect who’s just like you.” Hajime pulled him back by the shoulders, forehead creased as he inspected Tooru with mischievous eyes. “Oh my, you look just like him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s shoulders shook as a giggle escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, I think you sound like him as well!” Hajime quipped as he dove his nose on Tooru’s neck, making the latter yelp. “You smell like him too, just like vanilla and home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru caught Hajime’s head with a cradle of limbs as his husband nibbled over the skin covering his carotid. “You seem to be hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tooru murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold air that surrounded their abode gradually warmed up as the couple partook their dinner. Though the meal was shared in silence, save for a few demanding barks from their sons demanding for their share of dinner, the smile plastered on their face finally gave justice to the festive ornaments that adorned their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say Tooru,” Iwaizumi mused as he brought his husband’s ringed hand against his lips, “Should we buy new wedding rings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru zoned out the familiar dialogues of Home Alone playing on their television screen and focused himself to the owner of the lap his head was resting on. “What’s wrong with ours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… It looks like your finger’s grown past the ring’s diameter, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s eyes widened; Iwaizumi snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that I’m fat?” Tooru’s voice was whiney, his lips pouted much to Hajime’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One would have thought that an esteemed architect such as Tooru Oikawa-Iwaizumi had grown out of puppy faces and cartoon-like whining, but his husband could prove otherwise. Amidst the successes their architectural firm had achieved, Tooru was still much like a puppy who demanded attention and touch from him, specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s warm hands slid under the hem of Tooru’s sweatshirt, feeling the cushion of fat covering the muscle that once adorned his husband’s abdomen. “You’ve been eating way too many noodles for the last week, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru pouted his lips further; Hajime pushed it back with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been too stressed with site problems…” He confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime lifted Tooru’s head, suspending it in the air temporarily as he inserted his legs between his husband’s and the backrest of the sofa before placing it atop his rested forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru…” Hajime’s voice was gravelly, his warmth making all of Tooru’s hair stand as a peristaltic wave coursed throughout his extremities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm lips landed on Tooru’s forehead as his fingers were caught in between Hajime’s strong ones. The second kiss settled on the tip of his nose, dilated pupils meeting in the middle. Finally, Hajime planted the third kiss in between Tooru’s parted lips—calming the turbulent sea of thoughts in his husband’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Tooru, now and forever.” Hajime reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s lips glided on the puffy bags that rested below his husband’s eyes. “Have you been crying ever since your self-induced isolation?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not—” Tooru’s sentence came undone with Buddy’s interjecting bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son is saying otherwise Tooru.” Hajime razzed even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s huff of air elicited a resounding laugh from Hajime as he wrapped his lover on a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oikawa-Iwaizumi household has witnessed the trials and tribulations of their owners, both self-induced and coincidental. Be that as it may, hidden beneath the synced hearts of Tooru and Hajime was a love that preceded the concrete walls that protected them at present—A love that endured for them to reach the life they dreamed of, and will probably stay till they draw their last breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One may say that time had stopped for Tooru and Hajime, the hands of their clock ceasing movement after they exchanged the words “I do.” Each day was nothing more than revisiting the frozen moments in time, filled with care, patience, mirth, and insurmountable love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were lovers frozen in time, and they wouldn’t have it otherwise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>